A neighbor's misery
by 6Fortius9
Summary: "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOT COUPLE GOING TO SLEEP!" By Frau. Birkin


_**Titled: A Neighbor's misery**_

**Summary:** "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOT COUPLE GOING TO **SLEEP**!" ~ By Frau. Birkin

**By:** 6Fortius9

**Note:** Don't bother me about the lack of intrusion, as in you-should-know-what. I was going to write it but is not feeling interested enough to. I hope The humor part makes up for it, though I do not usually write humor. Please remember to review and leave a comment, or your opinion of this story behind, thank you very much.

**-x-**

"…mn…Castor…"

In the eerie glow of the moon their figures moved against one another, lips pulled together in a sloppy kiss. The larger bishop had the smaller pinned against their shared bedroom, their long white robes being the only barriers separating their bodies from touching.

Labrador let out another moan of pleasure as the younger man caressed his lower back suggestively, small pale hands tightening on over the white silk which covered the redhead's chest.

Dark long lashes casted shadowed over his ghastly pale cheeks, tainted with a beautiful shade of rosy pink. Pools of lavender, darkened with lust and heavily lidded stared up at Castor's shoulders lovingly as he continued to devour those full lips, addicted to the tea-scented cavern which he simply could not get enough of.

A trail of saliva glinted in the light and slowly faded into nothingness as they parted, the smaller took in desperate pants of oxygen while the other, with a hint of pink across his cheeks, stared, wondering if he really did deserve his lover.

Lavender met metallic red and they shone with such love for each other it would have been painful to look at, before they mashed up once more. Both murmured the other's name under their breaths with awe before their leapt into action once more.

Castor gently tugged Labrador's robes off his neck and placed it to rest loosely on his shoulders. The older man shivered slightly as cold air hit his shoulder areas and let out a short yelp of mild surprise when the younger suddenly jumped at his neck hungrily.

Lavender orbs were wide as they stared at the redhead who, although felt his gaze, continued to suck like a newborn baby, forming red blossoming marks on the smaller's neck area. A smile formed across Labrador's lips as his eyes glittered and shone.

"Castor…" He moaned softly when the other got his sensitive spot by default. The redhead was like a predator as he licked, sucked, and bit on the smaller, covering him in red, all the while holding him gently as if afraid he would break him.

"Labrador…" It was a word spoken with love and gentleness as they hit the white sheets of the bed, staring into each other's eyes. Castor supported himself by the shoulders as he pulled the robes lower to reveal two perked buds.

A chuckle bubbled up from his mouth and the older blushed, looking away. Nevertheless, he continued on.

Castor pulled one into his mouth, placing the other between his fingers and twisted them in a way which gave pleasure. A tongue slipped out from between his lips and slithered over the bud, pushing it in the other direction before turning it over. A set of teeth then caught it and closed with some pressure, earning himself a mewl from his lover.

The same treatment was given to the other nipple before he finally stood, pulling Labrador's robes off him with ease before doing the same to himself. Both bishops examined each other curiously, like kids seeing an animal for the first time.

The smaller's eyes trailed down for immediately looked away, covering his beet red face and his pout of jealousy when he compared the sizes of their lengths. Castor laughed. No matter how many times they had done this, Labrador's reaction would always be the same.

The larger leaned down and landed a soft kiss on Labrador's inner hip. The smaller bishop glanced down at him curiously in response, finally getting over his envy, if only for a short moment. Castor smiled softly up at him and he smiled back unsurely, only to widen his eyes when the redhead opened his mouth and swallowed the tip of his member.

"Ca-mh!-Castor!" He half-moaned, half-screamed, trying to keep the pleasure out of his voice.

"Hm?" The humming did no good as it only gave sent more pleasure down his spine.

"D – Don't do that!"

"Why?" A 'pop' sound was heard as Castor lifted his head from the length.

"It's dirty!"

The redhead only replied by chuckling at the older bishop's cuteness before bobbing his head down once more, teasing Labrador by dragging his tongue up from the bottom.

"Castor!" The younger bishop smiled. "S – Sto-Ah!"

Castor ignored his lover's protests as he continued to bob his head up and down, enjoying the taste of Labrador's precum. Delicious moans of pleasure filled the room until Labrador finally screamed, small hands reaching down to clutch at Castor's soft locks.

"C-Castor, I'm gonna-"

"Come."

The order was heard as a loud shrill scream resounded, dissolving into a series of pants. The redhead licked the corner of his lips where the ribbons of white had touched and smiled happily. Labrador slumped, on the other hand, and sighed tiredly.

"I want to sleep…" He yawned adorably, rubbing his eyes.

Castor sighed and formed a soft smile once more. "Well, we still have mine to deal with, don't we?"

Labrador blushed and shyly lifted his legs. "Make it fast, Castor…"

"Gotcha."

**-x-**

**~Meanwhile, in the opposite bedroom which just so happens to be Frau's~**

The spiky haired blonde had been sitting at the furthest corner from the door. Pillows were piled up underneath him and blankets filled the area. Sleeping pills were spilled over the floor. The tall bishop had been trying to sleep, as you can see, and unfortunately, sleeping pills were no use for ghosts for some reason or another.

"_Castor~ S – Sto-Ah~!"_

He mildly groaned and sat up, staring with dread at the door.

"_C-Castor, I'm gonna-AAHHH~!"_

Did he finally cum? Is it finally going to end? A tinge of hope bubbled up in his heart and he stared even harder, burning a hole into the poor innocent door which stared back at him fearfully.

~Silence~

~Silence~

~And…Silence~

Frau jumped up in pure happiness and did a happy dance. He was finally going to sleep! He leapt back into his vampire coffin and flipped his sheets over himself, before pulling Teddy Bommy into his chest and cuddled it happily.

He was going to sleep~

He was going to sleep~

He was going to –

"_AH~ Castor!"_

…sleep.

An eyebrow twitched.

"_Castor! More!"_

His fingers started drumming a song on the side of the coffin.

"_Castor~!"_

And…He finally snaps.

A pillow slapped his poor, poor door hard in the face and Teddy Bommy was tossed to the side with a cry.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOT COUPLE GOING TO **SLEEP**!"


End file.
